


Fuck like a Beast

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fishnets, Flirting, Gay, Groupies, Horny, M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Skirts, Teasing, Wasp - Freeform, boys as groupie, corssdressing, front row, groupie style, nikki sixx - Freeform, rock metal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Blackie does loves his groupies, Nikki uses this for a bit of fun!





	Fuck like a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and was made up my own mind, it has nothing to do with real life and I don’t make any money from it! I don’t want to disrespect anyone one, reading is at own risk and I highly respect private and real life and relationships! 
> 
> -A

Blackie loved groupies, there was no debate about this. A pussy god they called him, he was the guy that could get all the chicks. Blackie was tall and in a way handsome, this wasn’t a question. But was he really this sexy? He was in a way chubby and he didn’t had the most attractive face, but he got all the chicks, he knew how to get groupies. Yes, it wasn’t to question that Blackie Lawless could lay all the groupies. No one in Los Angeles that was part of the music industry would deny this. They didn’t knew how he did it, but Blackie fucking Lawless got every chick he wanted, taken or not. Hell he could even seduce nons.

Yes, you could say that Blackie Lawless loved his groupies. 

Oh, if they only knew. If they only knew that even though his body may not belong to one person only, that his heart belonged to one person only, and his name was Nikki Sixx. Yes, that little boy that run away from home to become a rock stare had managed to wrap the one and only Blackie Lawless around his finger. No one, beside a few chosen people had any idea about it. But that big, scary looking guy had fallen head over hells for the runaway. And so had Nikki fallen. From the moment on he had heard about Blackie Lawless he had wanted to befriend him, get to know him, in the hope that Blackie might be helpful for his dream of becoming an musician, a famous one. And he was, he really was, but beside this was Blackie a hell of a guy and Nikki was head over heels for him before he even noticed. 

And tonight, yeah tonight Nikki had planned something special, something different. Yes, Blackie Lawless really loved his groupies..... and Nikki knew this.

,, Where the hell is Nikki?!“ Blackie Lawless himself stood, all dressed up and with the high heeled boots even taller then he already was, in the doorframe of his dressing room. And he was clearly pissed. Management had left groupies and fans into the backstage area early then usually, as Blackie had been in a bad mood since he had arrived and usually nothing helped him like a nice party and some hot, willing chicks. But today it didn’t seemed to lift his mood. The reason was simple: Nikki Sixx had left their room early in the morning to get some stuff done and had promised to see him in the afternoon at the arena, but he hadn’t shown up yet. Not even the groupies could help now. Someone tried to get him to calm down, but when one thing wouldn’t help then it was some random dickhead telling him to relax and have a drink. It was then when he heard a voice behind him: ,, Calm down, big guy.“ He turned around, slowly, ready to snap at whatever person dared to call him such names and even worse interrupt his bad mood. It was then that he saw him for the first time this way. 

In front of him stood no other then Nikki, dressed in a red vinyl skirt that had a zipper in the front and a black tight sitting crop top, his legs were wrapped into fishnets and a pair of high heeled black over knee boots. Over his shoulders hung a black leather jacket and his Adam’s apple was covered with a thick velvet chocker. His face was painted with a lovely eyeliner and some pretty red lipstick that matched the shirt, no three o‘ clock shadow in sight and his hair fell loosely onto his shoulders. He looked rather feminine, like the perfect groupie. The cigarette between his fingers was burning down slowly. 

,, W-What...?“ Blackie was trying to find words. Nikki grinned. ,, You like it?“ He spinned around, showed Blackie just how perfect the skirt hugged his ass. ,, You look hot.“ Blackie said. Nikkis smile grew. ,, You know I Love WASP! I always wanted to meet you, you really get my panties wet.“ Blackie had to laugh at this. So this was the way Nikki wanted to play. ,, Yeah?“ He asked. ,, You know you are rather to my liking, you got a lovely ass. What’s your name?“ ,, Nikki“ He whispered, red painted lips wrapped around the cigarette. Blackie stepped closer, laid his hands onto Nikkis hips. ,, Nikki“ Blackie breathed. ,, So Nikki, do you wanna come into my dressing room with me?“ Nikki grinned. ,, Oh Blackie, do you really have to work this little to get the other groupies? I am not this easy of an lay.“ He moved Blackies hand to lay down on his ass. ,, Show me you are worth it. Mommy taught me not to open the legs for sky men.“ Nikki winked. ,, See you in the front row.“ With this he walked away, hips swinging and god was Blackie longing for him. He growled after Nikki and then went back to the dressing room, Nikki had left him with a rather big problem and there was no way he could play a whole show with a hard on. 

He saw Nikki the moment he set a food on the stage, even through the darkness. Nikki stood in the middle of the front row, beer in one hand, next to him two guys that were clearly trying to get him, probably thought he was a chick, beside them other girls dressed rather sexy. He didn’t cared about the girl, he cared about the guys that were trying to charm Nikki, he didn’t minded if someone wanted to fuck the same groupie after him but he sure as hell minded when someone tried to get the men, dressed as a girl or not, that his heart belonged to. 

Nikki danced around when the show started and Blackie could clearly see that he rubbed against the guys, one of them laid his arm around Nikkis waist and he wanted to jump down there and and bet him in the face. Nikki looked him straight in the eyes, grinned, before leaning back into the guy, moving his body harder against his, closed his eyes and opened his mouth just the way he did when he was about to reach his climax. Blackie almost messed up his words by that and knew Nikki noticed. Maybe no one else had but Nikki did, because he opened his eyes and grinned at him, he let his hands wander over his own body, bit his lips.

It was then that he did something he never did, he asked: ,, Alright, the next song is rather sexual and I want some sexy girl on stage for it. Who wants to come up and dance for me?“ He could hear the girls scream, but he looked right at Nikki, who let go of the guy he had just rubbed against and Blackie noded. ,, Alright, I want the chick in the red skirt. You wanna dance for me, Yeah?“ Nikki grinned, a security guy helped him climb onto the stage in the skirt and shoes and then he stood right in front of Blackie. ,, What’s that big guy, got you all hot?“ He asked for no one else to hear and Blackie grabbed for his hips, dragged him close before he played the first cords of ,, Fuck (Like a Beast)“. Nikki moved behind him, hand around his chest and started to move his whole body against Blackies. 

,, I got pictures of naked Lady’s, lyin‘ on their beds“

Nikki moved his hips against his back, leaned close to his ear to moan just loud enough for Blackie to hear over the music. Nikki let his hands wander over his body. When he sang ,, I fuck like a beast“ Nikkis hands had moved behind his guitar. 

The song ended and left him gasping, with the need to take Nikki backstage right away. Nikki wanted to climb down the stage again but Blackie grabbed for his wrist, dragged him back. His hand landed on Nikkis and he whispered into his ear: ,, You are better waiting backstage after the show, or I will kill you.“ Nikki grinned. ,, Got you all worked up, big guy? You better not move this guitar.“ Then he freed himself form Blackies grip and got back into the front row. Back to this damn guys. 

Blackie practically run off stage as soon as the show ended but when he got backstage Nikki was nowhere to be seen. He was about to scream at every one that dared to cross his way, out frustation and anger, when he pushed the door to his changing room open. There Nikki laid on the sofa, a seduced smile on his face, moving his legs against each other. ,, What’s up big guy?“ He asked.   
Blackie was on him in no time, bodies pressed against each other, harsh kisses. ,, You Know, i always wanted to know if it’s true what you say, that you fuck like a beast.“ Nikki grinned at his own words. ,, Oh, I will show you.“ Blackie promised as he pushed Nikkis legs apart. ,, I will fucking show you, you damn tease.“


End file.
